ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Merry Adventures of Robin and Hoodie
The Merry Adventures of Robin and Hoodie is the 15th Tomas 10 episode. Plot The Merry Adventures of Robin and Hoodie We had arrived at South Carolina after a really long drive from Miami. Our dad said he had a treat for us and we wondered what it was. Then we came into the parking lot of a huge 5Star hotel. It was called the Carolina Daybreak. Santi and I soon realized that our treat was that we would be staying in a hotel instead of the RV. We checked in with the manager, Mr. Bitters, and went straight to our room. It was on the 8th floor room #512. After we settled in we all went our separate ways to explore the hotel. I went to the pool, Fer went to the computer room and Santi went downstairs to explore. Then wile exploring the lobby Santi found a snack machine with his favorite snack: Gummy Bears only for $1.00. I had a fun time at the pool and I decided to lay in the sun to dry myself up. Then when Santi came back for more Gummy Bears they cost $4.00. “Hey Santi how’s it going?” I asked. “Not good Mr. Bitters just changed the price to $4.00 and I need to get some Gummy Bears.” he replied. So I helped him out by turning into Grey Matter and I climbed up to the Gummy Bears and pulled one out for him. Then I changed back as soon as I got out. “Thanks Tomas” he thanked “No problem” I said then went upstairs. Mr. Bitters saw me hand over the snack to Santi and decided to do something about it. He then installed an alarm that did not allow you to open the snack pickup without paying. Later that day we went to get more but soon got caught by the alarm. Mr. Bitters showed up to rub it in our face. He went up to the machine and typed in a secret password. Then he changed the price to $5.00. As soon as he left I tried to hack it. I typed in 1 2 3 4 5...DENIED. 5 4 3 2 1...DENIED. 0 0 0 0 0...ACCEPTED INSERT PRICE. Then I changed it from $5.00 to 5 cents. Santi announced the change of price and everyone ran to snacks. Santi and I high fived each other in accomplishment. Soon everyone was enjoying tasty snacks for a nickel. This made Mr. Bitters furious that he hired a security guard and guard dog to protect the snack machine. We were relaxing by pool with everyone eating some snacks when I said “You know where like Robin Hood. We take from the greedy Bitters and give to the poor hotel kids.” Then Mr. Bitters came out with the security guard and guard dog. He heard what we said and he made an announcement “I hope you all had your fun cause now all snacks have been changed to $6.00! And its all thanks to these two, Robin and Hoodie!” He pointed to Santi (meaning Robin) and then to me (meaning Hoodie). Then he left in a happy mood. “Great now everybody hates us” Santi said. “But Mr. Bitters made a big mistake.” I said “and I hope he realizes that this means War!” then put on my hood. After a few minutes we inspected the lobby, the security guard and guard dog were checking everybody to make sure no one would steal. So then Santi and I snuck into the hotel air vent and looked for the room with all the backup snacks. When we found it we unhinged the vent and jumped down. We opened the door and Santi shouted “Free snacks for everybody!” then we threw all sorts of snacks, from their boxes, to everybody. Mr. Bitters was now getting even more frustrated with this that he set up alarms and sensors all over the room. However we were one step ahead of him. We went in the vent again and Santi asked “How are we going to get the snacks he probably put like 10 alarms in there?” “Which is why we won’t be bringing them out we’ll be teleporting them out.” I answered while turning into Teleportal. So I teleported some crates and boxes from the room into the vent and we carried them out. When we came out of the vent I was back to normal. We gave some more of them away by the pool enraging Mr. Bitters. “Robin and Hoodie strike again!” I said then Santi and I both put on our hoods. Mr. Bitters was now so tired of us that he had 2 guards and dogs by the machine and 2 guards and dogs in the storage room. But I had a plan to get rid of them. I went in the bathroom where no one could see me and turned into Putty. I came out and pretended to be on a rampage. That scared off the guards and kept them distracted while Santi changed the price again back into a nickel without the guards knowing. Then I used Putty to move along the vent and distract those guards and dogs. They all ran out of the room in fear and I passed up some more boxes to Santi who was still in the vent. This time Mr. Bitters went up to both of us and said “This time you two have gone too far! The next time either of you tries another stunt you will kicked out of my hotel!” His threat got us to think, we couldn’t risk getting kicked out of the hotel Fer might not trust us to be in one anymore. But on the other hand it wasn’t fair to all the people who couldn’t pay his overpriced snacks. We didn’t know what to do. Robin and Hoodie were the hope of these people and we couldn’t let them down. So I found a way to stop this. I would use Grey Matter to rig the machine into the original price therefore ending the conflict between us. However Mr. Bitters did not approve of this and when he found out he stopped us and reminded us “I thought I told you not to pull anymore of your stunts.” he said. “All we did was change it back to the original price” I said. “Yes but you also made it so that I couldn’t change it back.” he said. “Mr. Bitters you might as well quit now. You can’t beat Robin and Hoodie.” Santi told him confidently. “Maybe not but I can kick you out of my hotel” he responded. “You might kick us out but you can’t stop our followers.” I said “What do you mean?” he asked. “I mean that there will be others who will take our place.” I responded. “Oh yeah, I’m so scared” he said with sarcasm. Then everyone got around him and they all put on their hoods. Then realizing he was outnumbered and scared Mr. Bitters agreed to change the price back to $1.00. After that was settled Santi and I went upstairs to relax for the rest of the day. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Santi Diaz *Fer Maggi (minor character) Villians *Mr. Bitters Aliens used *Putty *Grey Matter *Teleportal Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes